


Loyalty and Honor

by Mai_Mai1



Category: Pride and Prejudice and Zombies - Jane Austen & Seth Grahame-Smith
Genre: ElizabethXDarcy, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Zombie Craziness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 10:23:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8708797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mai_Mai1/pseuds/Mai_Mai1
Summary: Elizabeth and Fitzwilliam are finally married and are now living the dream life. Well, as much of a dream as it can be with zombie sightings still happening and relatives who are far too nosy for their own good. Between Caroline Bingley's jealous attempts for Mr. Darcy's affection, Lady Catherine practically begging for an heir for her favorite nephew and the unknown certainty if Mr. Wickham is gone for good, Elizabeth and Fitzwilliam find themselves in the middle of it all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys! I'm here with a little Pride and Prejudice and Zombies fanfiction. I finally got to watching the movie over Thanksgiving break and I became immediately obsessed and took to google to find fanfiction for it only to find practically nothing. I found plenty for the regular Pride and Prejudice, but zombies? not so much. 
> 
> Anyways, I've decided that since I've never posted any smut, I should!!! Now, you all know my work, I've never posted anything like this before, but before you judge, I promise that this will be very classy and not something like what people post on literotica.com. You will not be seeing super foul language very often, if at all. Worst you may see is Damn or Shit. XD. 
> 
> I DO NOT, UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES, OWN PRIDE AND PREJUDICE AND ZOMBIES, NOR ANY CHARACTERS OR PLOTS FROM THE BOOK OR MOVIE.

The new Mrs. Darcy was quite content with her new situation. After her eccentric mother pulled her aside to talk rather brazenly about what her honeymoon would be like and how to ensure a male heir, Elizabeth was gladly taken away by her new husband to his beautiful home at Pemberley where his sister was living. Due to the long trip and the dangers they were both aware of, Georgianna had decided to stay home and wait for her brother and his new bride. Elizabeth was quite happy indeed by the events that unfolded that day and by the events that were to come. Not even the cold glares of Caroline Bingley had dampened her mood. William, as her husband had asked her to call him since he hated his wife calling him Mr. Darcy or Fitz, was as attentive as ever towards her and had kept an affectionate arm around her waist the entire ride, whispering sweet nothings into her ear as the carriage drove on. She wanted nothing more that to drown in his love for her, but she knew she needed to keep her guard up because there was still unmentionables about. The troops hadn’t gotten to them all yet because they had been busy bombing the horde of thousands in the canal. 

Alas, they made it safely to Pemberley, which was quite close to his Aunt’s home. She was greeted kindly by servants who took their bags and ushered them inside and up the stairs. 

“You’re room has been refreshed for you, Master and Madame.” A servant said, opening the double doors for them. William thanked his servants before leading his bride into the room and locking the door behind them to ensure no one would bother them. 

“If you need a moment or two, the bathroom is to the left.” He informed her. She nodded, deciding to take the chance to calm her nerves in peace. When the door was shut securely to the bathroom, Darcy started to dress down for what was to come. He took of his jacket and kicked off his boots, slowly getting down to the white shirt he wore underneath and his pants. Mr. Darcy was smitten with his new wife and looked forward to what was to come. They would be giving themselves to each other tonight and their duties to each other’s bodies would be thoroughly gone over. He was nervous, of course. It had been many years since he had laid with a woman. Back before his father died, he had quite a bit of fun, but after it all, he had not touched another breast or felt the hot envelopment of a woman’s body since. He took a deep breath. He loved her so much and he was prepared to make this night the best of her life. The best of his. He felt himself start to stiffen at the thought of what she might look like under all the clothes she wears. He adjusted himself, hissing at the slight pleasure he received from the touch of his palm against his covered member. 

He heard the door click and turned to see his wife come out of the bathroom, she had dressed down as well to her chemisette underneath. It was white like her dress had been. They walked towards each other and kissed softly, taking it slow for both their sakes. Her hair was down now from her elegant up do and the chocolate curls on her head danced down her back and around her face as he took his time with her, carefully pulling the strings of her chemisette down her shoulders. She lifted her arms just enough for it to be looped out of her arms and the piece of silky clothing fell to the ground, revealing her nakedness to him. She tugged on his shirt until it was around his head and down on the floor and he kissed her again, picking her delicate form up and walking to their bed before laying her on the sheets below. It was then that he was able to take in her delicious body. She blushed as he gazed at her chest first, noticing how rosie her nipples were and not missing as they began to harden under his gaze. Her flat stomach was quite appealing as well as his eyes traveled further to where a bed of chocolate colored curls were. She looked at him with love filled eyes and he, feeling the need to show himself to her as well in order to ease both of their nerves, promptly dropped his own pants to reveal how truly aroused she had made him. 

Elizabeth’s eyes widened at what she saw and she reached to touch it. He took her hand and guided her to it, nearly letting his eyes roll back into his head as she placed her dainty warm hand on it. He showed her how to please him, demonstrating by guiding her hand up and down him. He let out a moan at the feeling. He had always been ashamed to pleasure himself, knowing full well that his seed belonged inside a woman and not in a handkerchief. He knew they would get to coupling soon and therefore let himself enjoy her ministrations. It seemed she enjoyed the sounds he was making and sped up the tempo, feeling herself dampen more at the sight of what she was doing to him. He reached down, wanting to show her he too, knew how to pleasure her and found her rose bud deep within her curls between her wide legs. She let out a gasp at the feeling, closing her eyes as she felt him rub her so intimately. She moaned and faltered in her own attempt at pleasing him.

“If you don't stop what your doing to me, I won’t last.” He groaned out. She almost didn't hear him over her own moans of pleasure and reluctantly let him go. “Lean back.” He instructed her. She did as he said and he continued to rub her bundle of nerves between her legs even faster, loving her growing volume in vocal appreciation. He dipped lower, allowing himself to feel how wet she was and then up again, gaining speed again with renewed vigor. He placed his other hand at her opening and tested her by placing a finger inside. She cried out in pleasure as he did and he went as deep as his finger would let him, feeling her maiden’s head and retreating, not wanting to cause her pain right now when he was working so hard to get her ready for him. She grasped at the sheets around her as he rubbed her clit still and undulated his finger inside and out of her.

“Something’s happening, William. I feel like I'm going to burst!” She exclaimed, not realizing what her body was trying to do. He smiled at her. Reaching down to kiss her as he kept up with his ministrations. 

“Let go, love. Let go.” He told her lovingly. He sped up again and kept going as she practically screamed in pleasure. He felt her insides tighten as she came with a shuddering moan and placed himself at her entrance before climbing up on the bed and entering her fast, breaking her maiden’s head in one fell swoop. She cried out as she came and he kissed her as he began pumping inside of her, moaning loudly into her neck with every thrust into her hot heat. They could hear the bed rocking as he took her fast and with satisfaction, his pelvis going strong as he hit her clitoris with every stroke of his hips. She wrapped her arms around him, clawing down his back threading a hand into his hair, kissing his neck sensually. She was already so sensitive and her tightness wasn't helping his own longevity. He groaned into her as she started encouraging him. 

“Yes, William! Oh yes! Right there, Love!” She cried out. He couldn't take it anymore and as he got to the edge, he reached down to rub her clit furiously in an effort to bring her with him. She cried out, “William!” Her walls tightened around him and he called out her own name hoarsely as he came hard into her, pumping slowly as his seed spread inside her. When they finished, they both were breathing hard, all sweaty and flushed. He kissed her softly with tired muscles. 

“I love you, my beautiful wife.” He told her with a tired voice before rolling off of her. 

“And I love you, my endearing husband.” They spent some time collecting themselves before he sat up and reached for his handkerchief on the bedside table. He then turned to Elizabeth. 

“Open your legs darling.” He encouraged. She gave him a confused look, but did as he asked and watched as he reached down and cleaned her up, wiping up the blood and natural fluids, his movement languid. When he was finished, he wadded it up and tossed it in the wastebasket towards the bathroom and promptly pulled her to him, pulling at the covers to they both could get under them. They both sighed with content at feeling the cool sheets against their hot bodies and Elizabeth cuddled up against him, laying her head on his chest. William kissed her forehead lovingly and they fell asleep, soundly happy with the events that had taken place and plenty tired from their tryst.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, let me know what you think. This is just the start and I'm not sure if I want to make this into a full on story or keep it as a one-shot. Let me know? Thanks! Leave and comment and kudo if you liked this and I'll see you next time.


End file.
